


A Cup of Tea Becomes a Long Fall

by 00La



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meeting, Developing Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Other, Other Characters - Freeform, Tea, currently un-beta'd, in progress, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00La/pseuds/00La
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible to say exactly how it all started. They had never planned on it. It wasn’t the sort of thing you could plan on. They had just...happened. For two bookworms it was a hard thing to admit, that not everything was within their control, that not everything was cut and dry. When it had started she had been sixteen and he was thirty-four. They had been spending time together at the order meetings, and she had found she enjoyed his company. When she had offered to make him the coffee, that may have been when it started, he had paused for just a moment longer than he should have before he told her ‘milk please, no sugar.’ And she had smiled a bit more than she needed to perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea Becomes a Long Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmharm130](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmharm130/gifts), [Luciferous (Illiad)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luciferous+%28Illiad%29).



It had started in the kitchen of Grimmauld place in the summer before Hermione was to start her seventh year at school. The Order meeting had run later than usual and when she went down to get a cup of tea she had found him asleep at the table with his head tucked neatly into the crook of his arm.

Deciding to get a butter beer instead, so as not to wake him, she moved into the kitchen. She was trying to be quiet as she shut the door behind her with a click and headed over towards the refrigerator. But fate seemed to be conspiring against her as Remus’s head shot up as soon as she opened the fridge.

“Sorry, Professor.” Hermione said. Smiling apologetically and shutting the refrigerator, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Remus nodded at her “I didn’t mean to sleep at the table Hermione, it’s no bother.”

“I was about to start on some tea, would you like some?” Hermione asked turning from him and moving towards the kettle. No longer worried she would wake him, a cup of tea sounded nice, exactly what she had been wanting.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Remus replied politely watching as Hermione moved towards the faucet and began filling the kettle. “If I may ask, is there any reason you’re doing that by hand?”

“Oh” Hermione muttered looking at the kettle in her hands and going a little pink “I’ve never thought about it really, I’ve always done it like this.” She looked up at him a little bit flustered and smiled. 

“Muggle parents” She added almost as an afterthought as she turned to put the kettle onto the stove “I don’t have much experience with household charms, well besides Mrs. Weasley but she’s always quite busy when she’s cooking, isn’t she? Never had the time to explain how they work before, of course I’ve never asked either.” Muttering a quick incendio she pointed her wand at the stove as blue flames flowed from her wand and came to a halt under the kettle.“I’m chattering aren’t I? I’m Sorry. ”

“It doesn’t bother me in the least. And I agree that coming from a muggle background can put a bit of a handicap on learning household charms.” Remus said giving Hermione a tired smile and gesturing for her to join him at the table. “It took me quite awhile to learn them myself.”Sitting down across from Remus Hermione tucked her legs under the long bench that ran the length of the table making herself comfortable.

“How did you learn them professor? Is there a book you would recommend..” She asked, letting the idea trail off into nothing as she looked across at him. He looked tired, moreso than usual, the grey in his hair more prominent and his eyes sunken and almost half closed.

He chuckled at the mention of a book, she was so like himself when he was younger, always looking for a book before all else. “‘Household Charms for Charming Households by Mary-Anne Merriweather’ has been a best seller for the last couple of years and I have found it to be a good reference text.” He said “Though if you are interested in learning the basics I would ask Molly, I find it is easier with experience.”

“Is that how you did it?” Hermione asked. “Asking Molly?”

He hesitated for a long moment before he answered her. “Yes and no, it was James and Sirius that introduced them to me originally. We used to spend summers at James’ house and his mother knew them, that was my first experience with them. Over the years however Molly has taught me a number of useful charms. I daresay I was, perhaps, overly pleased when I learned I would no longer have to clean my cauldron out by hand anymore.” He quirked his mouth in what could have been an ironic smile. “I spent a few too many detentions doing so to really enjoy it anymore.”

Hermione let out a muffled laugh as she said “I don’t think anyone enjoys scrubbing their cauldron by hand. I could use that spell myself, if you wouldn’t mind showing it to me.”

“Of course, some other time perhaps?” Remus said “I’m afraid I’m not up for it at the” he yawned “ at the moment.”

"I haven’t got a cauldron, professor.” Something in her eyes sparkled as she said it, though her face was blank and to hear her it sounded like the most innocent thing in the world.

Remus chuckled, Lily had always been quite sarcastic in school and he had forgotten how much he missed that. As he opened his mouth to say as much the kettle began whistling.

“Hold that thought while I get the tea.” Hermione said untucking her legs from underneath herself and moving towards the cabinet where the teas were kept. “What would you like professor?” She asked over her shoulder as she began pulling down a set of mugs and the Earl Grey for herself. “Darjeeling if you have it.” Remus said, taking the opportunity to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “And as I’ve told you before you needn’t call me Professor, Miss Granger, we are both reasonably adults and there is no reason you shouldn’t call me Remus, or Lupin if you’d prefer.”

Putting a bag of Darjeeling into one mug and a bag of Earl Grey into the other Hermione considered the offer taking longer then was entirely necessary to pour water into the mugs and return to the table.

“Alright…Remus.” She replied setting his cup down in front of him. “I give in.” She said in mock surrender. “If you’re going to call me Hermione there is no reason I shouldn’t return the favor.” Settling her own teacup on front of her seat on the bench she began walking towards the refrigerator. “What would you like in your tea?”

“A lemon, if there is one, in fact if you’ll bring it over I’ll show you a rather useful charm for lemon slicing.”

Retrieving the lemon and milk from the fridge and bringing them over to the table Hermione hesitated before setting the lemon down in front of Remus.

“Are you sure you’re up to this Remus?” Remus looked up at her sharply “Why do you ask?”

“Because, well, the time of month.” She said not quite meeting his eye as she sat back down. “And frankly Remus, you look terrible.” She added looking up and meeting his eyes.

Sighing Remus set his wand down on the old battered table and put his head in his hands. Looking down Hermione added a splash of milk to her tea and stood to put it back in the fridge. Reaching out Remus caught her arm. “I apologize Hermione, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I am rather tired. The full moon last night didn’t treat me well.”

“It’s fine Remus” Hermione said giving him a small smile. “You can show me next time. I did learn how to use a knife.”

Letting go of her arm Remus smiled back. “I thoroughly appreciate the offer Hermione, but don’t go to any trouble on my behalf. I can drink it black.”

“It’s no trouble Remus, really.” She said walking over to the fridge and returning the milk. “It’s not like you’re interrupting anything after all.” Rummaging through the cupboards she came up with a reasonable looking knife and a somewhat shabby cutting board. Returning to the table she picked up the lemon and started slicing it deftly into wedges.

Looking up at her Remus couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Hermione, you really didn’t have to..” He started but Hermione cut him off. “Don’t even bother finishing that sentence Remus." She said flourishing the knife in his direction "It‘s no trouble at all; and besides” She added teasingly “Now you have a good reason to show me the charm later.” She winked at him, turning away and setting the knife in the sink.

Remus was taken aback. _He had never known Hermione to be sarcastic or cheeky and here she was chatting with him about household charms and winking at him._ It must just be the hour Remus thought shaking his head in disbelief. _It was nearing midnight after all and it wouldn’t be unheard of for her to loosen up around him if she was tired. He certainly had after all, hadn’t he? Mentioning James’ and Sirius’ wasn’t something he often did in casual conversation. And he had almost told her how like Lily she was, neither things he would usually bring up._ Having come to that decision he calmed down looking down at his tea and adding a slice of lemon. Not quite sure what he thought of this development.

_Granted Hermione had always been, as was stated so often, the brightest witch of her age. But the idea of her as a friend… though he had started it hadn’t he? By calling her Hermione and asking her to call him Remus. It was odd of course, but he didn’t dislike it._

_Of course, he thought stirring his tea with his wand tip, he was jumping ahead of himself. Perhaps he was simply over analyzing the situation. And he was tired… it was not a good time to try to analyze anything._ Sipping his tea he began thanking Hermione again.

Looking up he noticed that Hermione had started washing the knife and cutting board unaware of the turmoil she had caused him. Watching her as she set the knife and cutting board down on the counter to dry he realized that regardless of her intelligence she was much older than others her age in other ways. More mature perhaps… It was a disconcerting realization, if not an unwelcome one.

Lost in his thoughts it took Remus a moment to realize that Hermione had started talking to him again.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening, what was that?” He asked looking up at the young witch. “I was asking how you were feeling, Remus” Hermione said giving him a worried look as she sipped her tea sitting back down on the bench across from him “Are you quite sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Oh, yes, yes I’m fine Hermione. The tea is wonderful, thank you.” Smiling at her he took a deliberate sip of his tea before setting it down on the table again. Hermione gave him a look that said quite clearly that she didn’t believe him but she didn’t say anything else.

Remus chuckled, she had obviously been hanging around Molly too much she was starting to sound just like her.

“I’m just tired, it’s nothing to worry about Lily.”

Hermione stiffened with her mug in her hand, choking on her mouthful of tea. “R-Remus?” She said startled.

“Hermione, sorry. Sorry.” Remus said pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “Sorry. I am very tired. I think- I think I’ll just retire to my rooms now.” Avoiding her eyes he stood draining his cup and putting it into the sink to be taken care of in the morning. “I enjoyed speaking with you tonight.” He said making his way towards the door. He was almost out before Hermione spoke again.

“Remus?” She asked, her voice floating softly across the large expanse of the kitchen. Remus turned and met her eye. “I am sorry Hermione.” He said honestly his voice equally soft and bone weary.

 

“I know, it’s not that, it’s just…” She hesitated looking down and was silent for a moment before she looked up again.

 

“Do you still miss them?”

 

 

Remus froze. He was silent for a long time before he finally answered. “Yes.” He said closing his eyes in pain. “Every day. Just as if it had been yesterday.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Hermione said catching his eye from across the kitchen. “I’m really sorry Remus.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” He replied with a resigned smile on his face as he turned again to leave.

 

 

“It’s not yours either.”

Stopping just outside the door he looked up at the rafters in the ceiling and found that he didn’t have a response for her. And taking a shaking breath he began walking up the stairs towards his room, the room he had shared with Sirius. And for the first time in a long time he allowed himself to mourn for his lost friends, sitting lost on his bed, the only living member of the once great marauders.

Down in the kitchen Hermione finished her tea and rinsed out the mugs before putting them back in the cupboard, and swiping at her eyes she headed up the stairs to the library thinking to finish reading her transfigurations textbook though perhaps, she thought now, she may head to bed herself. It was quite late.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Over the next few weeks before the beginning of the new term of school Hermione and Remus saw each other sporadically. In passing in the hallways, and over dinner, neither of them mentioned their brush with camaraderie. Occasionally they would make eye contact with each other and nod but there was always something to do or someone that needed help finishing Order business or summer homework.

It wasn’t til the night before fall term started that they managed to run into each other again quite by accident in the kitchen.

Remus chuckled as he entered the kitchen, a low warm sound that fit him well and caused Hermione's head to pop up from where it had been buried in a textbook.

 

“And so the tables are turned I see.”

He said walking in, as he let the door to the kitchen swing shut behind him. Hermione threw him a lopsided grin that seemed almost out of place on her face, as though she were just now giving it a try.

  

“Hullo Remus” She greeted him amiably, a hint of sleep playing around the edge of her voice as she spoke.

 

“Hermione” he returned with a nod and a smile. “Another late night with your books?” from anyone else the question would have been insulting but from Remus it just seemed, logical. 

 

“Who better?” She answered, he quirked an eyebrow at her and Hermione shot him another lopsided grin as she stretched her arms above her, much like Crookshanks unraveling after a nap.

 

“The boys have been up and running about for hours, packing.” She said with a snort. “Honestly, you’d think they could have started sooner.” She rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, her legs crossed under her on the bench of the kitchen table her back to the counter so she could see the door. 

 

“It doesn’t surprise me at all Hermione, that they would put it off so long.” Remus returned, setting his book down across from her and walking around the table to pull out a mug from the cabinets.

 

“I remember when James, and Sirius and I were in school how they used to put it off.” He chuckled “James had this theory, oh years and years ago, that until you packed school wasn’t a real thing so that the only reason Hogwarts was still there every fall was that all the students had packed for it.” He smiled turning towards her for a moment before turning back to pull out two boxes of tea, one earl grey and one Darjeeling. “Sirius of course thought it was a wonderful idea and he would have competitions with James to see who could put off their packing longest. James’ mother was never too fond of that game if I remember. And she banned it after the summer of our fourth year when she found Sirius packing after breakfast as James and I were loading ours into the car. We almost missed the train.”

  

He smiled at her again, the kettle filling at the sink then moving lazily towards the stove in a sort of half jig through the air as Remus spun his wand in lazy loop-de-loops in the direction of the kettle. Hermione’s eyes followed the teapot as it landed on the stove settling itself like a large chicken on one of the burners right as Remus leant down and started the fire with the flick of his wrist.

 

“So what’s got you up at all hours of the night Hermione?” Remus asked leaning against the counter behind her. “Surely you aren’t still packing?” His eyes twinkled as she turned closing her book and moving to sit up on the table facing him .

 

“I’m not packing mine” She said seriously “until tomorrow morning”. He grinned like a child.

 

“Of course.” He said jovially. “The only way to do it.”

 

 

She stuck out her tongue at him. “How about you professor a bit late for a cup of tea isn’t it?” Remus did his best to look offended. “Miss Granger” he said matching her tone “You would do well to remember to respect your elders.” 

Hermione giggled. “Of course professor, whatever was I thinking.”

He gave her a wink and turned pointing his wand at the refrigerator making the milk and lemon do the same off kilter’ed slow jig that the kettle had done on to the stove. “I hope you don’t mind, I’ve set out a cup for you.” He said suddenly. 

“I didn’t mean to assume-“ 

“It’s fine Remus, a cup of tea sounds lovely. Besides" She added smiling as she raised an eyebrow at the cup he had set out for her.

“You remembered the tea I like, how could I pass that up?”

Remus looked owlishly at her for a moment before smiling and shifting his weight so he now leaned leisurely on one arm. 

"Ahh, yes" Remus drawled out in a worryingly good imitation of Draco Malfoy. "How difficult it would have been for you to have to walk all the way over to this cabinet had I been mistaken."

"Cheek! Remus! That will be another 10 points from Gryffindor!" 

Remus nearly fell over. "Hermione" He started seriously "In all my years at Hogwarts, as both student and teacher, I have never heard a more accurate impersonation of Madame McGonagall."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you professor." 

"Remus"

"Hermione"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Oh never-" That was when the tea kettle started jingling. "Oh no." Remus finished with a moan.

"Remus what's the-"  

It was at that precise second that the kitchen exploded with noise. What had been a soft jingling of the kettle had turned into a full orchestra rendition of 'Where Did Willie Wizards Willy Go?". The song itself was raunchy and fast paced and when combined with the squelching noises the kettle managed to make (while spouting hot tea dangerously on top of and around the stove) it was a surprise that no one else had come rushing into the kitchen yet.

What seemed like an eternity later the kettle finished with a bang and managed to sing out the ending chorus of "WHERE DID WIZARD WILLIES WILLY GOOOOOO. WAS IT EATEN BY A TOOOOOADDD. OR BY THE PUSSYCAT DOWN THE ROOOOOADD. OH WHERE DID. OH WHERE DID. OH WHERE DID WILLIE WIZARDS WILEY WILLY GOOOO."

Remus who had hung his head in shame looked up to see Hermione with her fist in her mouth and tears streaming down her face. When she appeared to have regained some composure. Enough to wipe the tears from her face at least she managed to wheeze out "Oh my god. Remus. Where the hell did you find that?"

Remus ducked his head trying not to look too guilty. "It was, uh, Sirius's gift to his mother one year. It looked familiar but I couldn't place why..."

Hermione dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Remus started the tea. 

 

By the time Hermione had gotten control of herself they were both back at the kitchen table and nursing hot tea cups.

"I'm almost concerned that no one came down to check on us." Remus said breaking the silence that had settled over the kitchen.

"I'm not." Hermione said matter-of-factly sipping at her tea. "I helped the twins do some...uh... research for some spells to help.. fortify the testing area for a new product."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing a fanfic and friendly critiques would be most welcome. I hope you've enjoyed it. I liked writing it.


End file.
